Silenced
by cloclomockingjay
Summary: After admitting it Claire is charged with the murder of a vampire and sent to wait for her death. But when her friends recieve surprising help from the new vamp in town they discover theres more to the story than anyone thought.
1. Chapter 1

Shane's POV

I was getting more impatient by the second. I was meant to be spending a nice, quiet night in with Claire but she was running quite late. I'd made dinner for us –chilli of course- and was waiting on the couch. To be honest I was getting worried too.

Half an hour more passed and still no sign of her, the chilli was cold and had lost its appeal so I picked it up and headed to the kitchen to dump it. Just as I was scraping the food into the bin Michael appeared next to me looking worried and anxious. "Shane we have to go its Claire."

Oh god not Claire. "What? What happened? Is she Ok? Where is she?"

"I don't know Amelie called telling me we need to get to a street a couple of blocks from Myrnin's lab." He was the one impatient with me now. "Come on, enough with the questions lets go."

I listened and headed straight for Michael's car, Eve was already sat waiting inside it. Michael jumped into the driver's seat as I got into the back before pulling of the curb and heading off the street. "Ok Michael, what the hell is going on? What did Amelie say?"

Michael looked at me through the rear view mirror. "She mentioned Claire and just said get to this street before hanging up."

"Which street?"

"Camden Street I think."

We didn't say another word till we got there, Eve never said anything in the car at all. She was probably too worried to have anything to say. It didn't actually take very long to get to Camden Street and when we did what we found was a total shock.

The road was covered in vampires that seemed to be behaving slightly viscous and all were really pissed. They were stood in a circle around something. I don't think every vamp in town was there but it was close. I couldn't see what was in the circle but I had an image in my head of Claire's lifeless body being there. The second that thought hit me I threw the car door open and ran for the crowd. Michael was soon running with me with Eve trailing far behind. I soon got to the outside of the group and began to fight my way through to the centre. The vampires wouldn't move easily for me but they did for Michael.

We finally got to the centre and me, Michael and Eve gasped together in absolute shock. I was right, Claire was there but it wasn't her who was the lifeless body, it was the staked vampire next to her. I didn't know the vampire and I was sure Claire didn't either but I didn't understand why she was there or what it had to do with her. Claire was sat on the floor in tears, looking absolutely terrified. Suddenly a pair of random vampires broke from the crowd, headed towards Claire and grabbed her by the arms. Just as I moved to protect her Oliver appeared behind me and held me back. "Get the fuck off me! She hasn't done anything wrong." I screamed at Oliver but he didn't loosen his grip in the slightest.

Suddenly a voice sounded above everything. "Yes she has." I knew that voice, the power and authority in it. Then the crowd broke into a U shape and a figure walked into the centre from the space that was made. Amelie. "She is responsible for the death of this vampire."

Michael's POV

I couldn't believe it! They were blaming Claire for killing that vampire, Claire wouldn't do that. I honestly didn't know what to do. I couldn't let Eve go out to her because I had a feeling Eve would get hurt if she tried and I was scared that if I went out to Claire she would be hurt. As I scanned around thinking of what to do I noticed a vampire on the outside of the crowd, she wasn't behaving angrily like the rest she was just circling the edge of the group with slight sadness in her eyes. I realized who she was, she was a new vampire in town. I hadn't been introduced to her because she had refused to have a welcome party so I never got the chance, I didn't even know her name.

Amelie had told me about her, said she was just like Sam. Took the humans side more than the vampires. She said it was because she was turned underage against her will and it caused her to hate most vampires. Looking at her I noticed she seemed about the same age as Claire, 16 or 17 I guessed.

I removed my focus from the unknown vampire. Though I was curious why she looked so sad Claire was more of a priority. I decided I had to take the risk so I walked out to Claire who was crying frantically as the vampires held her still.

"Stop there Michael." I heard Amelie order me so I turned towards her.

"You don't honestly think Claire did this do you?"

"I don't think she did I know she did."

I turned to Claire and looked at her with pleading eyes. "Claire tell them it wasn't you, you have to tell them."

She looked down at the floor before speaking faintly. "But it was me Michael I'm sorry."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing but before I could respond Amelie began to speak out. "You see? She has admitted the crime so she is to be punished traditionally. As you know the penalty for murdering a vampire is death by fire on Founder's Square." She pointed to the vampires holding Claire still. "You two. Take her to the cage where she will wait to be burned alive."

Shane struggled violently in Oliver's grasp. "No!"

I was forced to watch helpessly as the vampires dragged Claire away. All I could her was Claire's terrified cries, Shane's hopeless shouts and Eve's horrified sobbing.


	2. Chapter 2

Shane's POV

I couldn't believe two things. One, Claire had actually admitted to killing the vampire, but Claire wasn't a killer she was too nice so she had to have had a good reason. Two, Michael just stood there watching! He was the only one capable of helping her since I was being held still by Oliver and Eve couldn't exactly go in like Wonder Woman and save the day, but he just watched as they dragged my Claire away. It was almost as bad as him joining the pack of vampires stood around like vultures and it really hurt me.

When Claire was half way down the street still being forced along by her shoulders and the vampires had either begun to follow or just left Oliver let me go. I didn't hesitate and moved to start running after her but as I got to where Michael still stood he caught me and stopped me from moving. "Get the fuck off me you traitor!" He wouldn't let go as I shouted and kicked at him, he just held on without moving are even saying a word. Eve was seriously confused.

"Michael, what are you doing? We have to help her." Eve cried out to him but he still stood there frozen.

Then when the last of the vampires was gone and I had stopped struggling in defeat he let me go. After looking round to see Claire was long gone down the street I spun around and punched Michael square in the face. "Why did you do that? You let them take her. You let them fucking take her! You're just like them, just as fucking heartless!" I began to hit him continuously as Eve screamed for me to stop. The only thing that did stop me was Michael suddenly moving to pin my arms to my side as he spoke quickly.

"Shane stop! What the hell could we do with at least fifty vampires around us? One of us would have been killed at the least without a doubt. We have to think of another way to help her."

That stopped me because I wasn't expecting it because what he said made total sense. Michael grabbed me and Eve and lead us quickly back to his car, I realised he was in a rush because he was desperate to help Claire and it made me feel guilty for hitting him. Once we were in the car and moving the questions on our minds began to spill out. "I don't understand why she killed that vampire, he must have attacked her."

"Yeah, but unfortunately you don't get pardoned for self defence around here."

"I know so what are we going to do?" I personally had no clue.

"We should go back to the house and think first before we act."

Suddenly Eve piped in the conversation, sounding irritated. "Hello? She has two days before they pull out the matches." That comment made us all wince at the thought of it. "Don't you think we should go talk to her first before wasting time at home being rational for the first time in our lives?"

She was right, we had to hear things from Claire first. Without a word we headed for Founder's Square where we knew she would be waiting to die in a cage. In the square we noticed that nearly all the vampires had gone except a few who had stayed behind to guard the cage and make sure no one tried to break Claire out. I saw Claire straight away, like we thought she was already caged up. Amelie was stood a small distance from her and she looked at us with her cold eyes as the car pulled up. As I raced for the cage without looking in anyone's direction a random vampire stepped in front of me, stopping my advance. "Dude, move. I am not in the mood!" I'll admit he was pretty intimidating but at that moment in time I didn't care. The vampire looked at Amelie who nodded slightly, he stepped aside as Amelie warned me. "Any tricks from you Mr Collins and I assure you that you will suffer a fate just as bad as the one Miss Danvers is going to."

I didn't answer, just kept on going until I finally reached the iron bars. Claire was curled up in the corner with her arms wrapped around her knees, she looked so scared even I wanted to cry for her. I dropped down and sat as close to the bars as I could. She didn't even notice me arrive, she was too busy sobbing. "Claire, Claire. Ssshhh we are here now."

She looked up as Michael and Eve walked up behind me. "God, Shane I am so sorry. I'm such an idiot!"

"No you're not."

"It doesn't matter now anyway. I'm dead either way." I could tell she truly believe she had no chance of surviving.

"Don't say that! Don't forget I was in there once and you got me out."

"You were in here for something you didn't do, I did do this."

"Yeah but it was self defence right? He attacked you first?"

She looked deep into my eyes for a long moment before she replied. "No."


	3. Chapter 3

Michael's POV

My head was just spinning, although it was a shock when Claire said it was her who had killed the vampire I accepted that she had good reason to do it, but when she told Shane she had no reason at all I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Claire a killer, no way.

Shane was just as shocked as me, he spoke slowly as he stared at her. "But, why would you do that?"

As she replied to him though I noticed something, she changed. She just seemed to change as soon as Shane as the question, like all the emotion and everything that made her Claire just disappeared. As she looked back at him with empty eyes she said mechanically. "I don't know." But I let it go, I accepted it was nothing. Shane fell back away from the bars and began shaking his head.

"I may not like vampires but I sure as hell hate murder more. I thought I knew you Claire, obviously I don't." I saw him turn his head away from her in disgust. Luckily for Claire I wasn't quite accepting what she was saying, it just wasn't her. As Shane moved away without looking back I took is place. "Claire, what really happened? You wouldn't kill without reason."

"But I did."

Eve joined in the conversation. "Claire, please. You're not helping yourself here, tell us what really happened."

"I saw him. I staked him. I killed him." She sounded so unnatural.

"No Claire-bear. You wouldn't. You couldn't."

Just as I was about to argue Amelie called over. "Michael. Take your friends and leave. You may visit her tomorrow as much as you like until her punishment is served."

I nodded without looking at her because I really hated her at that moment. Lifting Eve to her feet who had falling to her knees crying I walked us back to my car where Shane was waiting. To be honest I could have kicked his ass too, I couldn't believe he was buying this completely. After helping a wobbly Eve into the back seat and jumping in the driver's seat I turned to Shane and said the first thing that hit me. And it was pretty cruel. "Who's the traitor now huh?"

He didn't answer he just glared at me as I reversed the car back onto the road and headed back home. "So is that it? You just gonna turn your back on her?" That pissed him off and he fired back.

"She's a murderer Michael and what makes it worse is that she looked so empty when she admitted it. Like she didn't give a damn about the vamp she killed."

"That is exactly why I don't fully believe her." I say back without looking at his fiery expression.

"What's that you say? You don't _fully _believe her? Wanna tell me what you mean by that."

I sigh before letting out my honestly. "I guess I 75% believe she is telling the truth and 25% believe there's something else going on."

"Exactly, you believe she is a killer more than she isn't."

"25% is enough when it's your friend, hell 1% is."

We are home within five minutes and I pull the car onto the car, but not before taking hold of Shane's arm to stop him from bailing. "She's your girlfriend, Shane. She deserves for you to belief in her too." He shakes off my grip and jumps out of the car and I jump out too to catch up with him. As he heads for the house he calls over his shoulder. "Actually she's a killer."

"Actually she's not." I whirl around to look into the distance because it wasn't me who said that or Eve. Looking deep into the shadows I notice a figure waiting by the house. Without a thought on what the voice said I flashed down my fangs and prepared myself for an attack.


	4. Chapter 4

Michael's POV

I was still poised ready to jump the obvious vampire still standing hidden in the shadows. Shane and Eve stood near by looking confused and shocked as I made sure I was between them and the possible danger. Surprisingly the figure just laughed slightly –not a menacing laugh, more of a sweet one- and stepped out of the darkness and into our visibility.

It was her, the new vampire in town, the one who I didn't know. I relaxed slightly from remembering what Amelie told me about her being on the human's side mostly but I was still unsure. I asked the obvious question first. "What do you want?"

"Really, do you have to be rude? I have done no harm to you have I, I'm not even threatening any of you." She looked kind of offended, but I was pretty rude I guess. Sighing she continued. "No worries, in this town you have to take strong precautions, especially against the likes of me."

I instantly felt bad. "You're not the only one in that club." I say with a smile which was weird because I was still quite wary of her.

She laughed again. "Yeah I noticed, plus I heard about you before. You know, Amelie filling me in on things."

"That's weird, she doesn't usually trust new vampires so quickly."

Shrugging she replies. "Amelie knows what I'm like enough to know I'm not here for trouble, just a place to live that's all."

Shane suddenly cleared his throat. "Um, as much as I love to make new friends what's the plan here. You two going to continue a friendly conversation or rip each other up?"

I didn't want to fight it I didn't have to so I shrugged and look over at the vampire to see what her answer is.

She shrugs again too. "Nah, I like these jeans so I don't want to ruin them, friendly talk I vote."

"Ok so it's agreed." Shane says. "So one question. Who are you?"

"My name's Cora and if you were wondering how old I am I'm 193 years old."

Shane talks to her really nicely considering she's a vampire. "I wasn't but nice to know. So why exactly are you here?"

"I'm here about Claire, like I said before this little conversation started. She isn't actually a killer."

"How do you know?" There was no mistaking the hope I saw in Shane's eyes as he took in Cora's words.

"I was there when the vampire was killed."

Shane's POV

I have never felt so happy to see a vampire in my entire life. And to be honest she didn't bother me like other vampires did, she was just like Michael. On our side. You could kind of tell. Eve seemed to like her too, in fact once she had said she knew Claire was innocent- which made me hate myself for saying those awful things about Claire- she invited her inside the house to explain everything. Now Michael was the one questioning Cora now while I sat feeling guilty.

"So you say you saw that vampire die?" Michael asked her.

"Yep."

"And Claire wasn't the one who killed him?"

Shaking her head she replies. "She didn't lay a finger on him. It was a vampire who did it though I didn't see who."

"So why did she say she did? Why would she do that?"

"I have a theory that she can't help it but lie to you."

"What do you mean?"

"Well when you went to see her was she acting slightly strange. Like she is an empty shell?"

"Yeah, she started acting exactly like that when Shane asked her why she did it."

I heard the conversation but struggle to take it in as I just felt sick at myself for what I did. I believed my girlfriend was a heartless murderer. The only heartless person around was me. I tried to listen harder to Michael and Cora talking.

Cora was speaking when I tuned back in to what was being said. "Then in that case I'm probably right. She is being forced to say she did it. She is being glamoured I bet."

Eve didn't get what Cora meant. "What the hell is glamour?"

"It's a form of mind control I guess, makes you do things you don't want to do. Only few in this town can do it. One exactly. You see I didn't see who the killer was but I bet it was the same vamp who can glamour people."

"And who it that?"

"The other recently new vamp in town, Glorianna."

Eve suddenly jumped up. "That bitch I remember meeting her she is a pure jail bait, pulling every guy in she sees like a true slut."

I remembered her too from her welcome ball, she had made a play for me and Michael but the girls stepped in of course, in fact Claire had pretty much got ready to have a fight with her. And then it all fit into place. Glorianna wanted me, Claire got in the way so she found a way to get rid of Claire without having Amelie breathing down her neck. I wanted to kill that bitch.


	5. Chapter 5

Michael's POV

Again with the confusion, according to Cora this Glorianna was forcing Claire to say she did so Amelie will kill her and then Glorianna could have Shane. There was no reason for us not to believe her, I mean there was no reason for Cora to make this up because there was nothing for her to gain from it. "Ok, just tell what exactly did you see?" I asked trying to get the full story.

Cora thought for a second as she looked back into her mind trying to remember it accurately. "I was heading home when I saw Claire walking randomly to the vampire. When he saw her I could tell he was going to attack her so I was about to go over and stop him but I didn't have to."

"What happened?"

"I saw a blur sweep past Claire and then she was face down on the floor unconscious, then the blur came for the vampire and staked him before disappearing. So clearly Claire wasn't even awake when the vampire was killed."

Shane got angry all of a sudden and started shouting. "If you saw what happened then why the hell did you let them take her away? Why didn't you tell Amelie the truth instead of just standing there watching!"

Cora of course wasn't too impressed by being blamed and her voice took on a strange firmness, like a high authority, kind of like Amelie but no where near as strong. "I wouldn't start blaming me for this boy, you're the one who accused her of being a murderer the second it happened. I believe a strong couple should trust in each other till the end, and yet you walked away from her" It was harsh but kind of right, she was obviously the fair type. "Besides, just because Amelie doesn't see me as a threat it doesn't mean she trusts me yet, I needed you guys with me because she trusts you much more."

Shane looked sorry and ashamed but he spoke anyway. "Wait so what are we going to do? She is already locked up and I doubt Amelie will take our word for it that Claire is innocent."

"She won't, but we can show her she is innocent. If we take Claire to Amelie we will easily be able to provide proof."

"How the hell are we going to do that? We would have to break her out of the cage and she has guards around the cage."

Cora smiled a big mischievous grin before answering. "Don't worry I've already thought of that. Here's the plan I came up with." She pulled the blanket from the back of the couch and held it up. "We will get Eve to swap shoes with Claire before breaking the bars and getting her out. Eve will run with Shane while wearing the blanket so the vampires think she is Claire. While you two cause the diversion me and Michael will flash Claire out of there unseen and we will meet you at the back of the Council Hall."

"What will happen to us though?" Eve asked in a high voice. "How will we be able to meet you after if the vamps will be holding us for a criminal offence or something?"

"I haven't been here long but I'm sure that running round with a blanket on your head isn't a crime here. You see the guards don't actually stand close enough to see the cage so they won't have any proof to say you broke her out so... they will have to let you go."

"That... is. The craziest yet awesomist idea I have ever heard and you actually thought of that in less than an hour. That's just genius." Eve laughed out. It was a good plan but was still crazy so of course I was worried.

Smirking Cora replied to Eve's excitement. "Trust me to survive at my physical age in this freak show you have to be quite smart and good at scheming."

We all laughed at that comment before I spoke. "So are we going to get this show on the road or we just gonna sit here."


	6. Chapter 6

Michael's POV

Straight away we all headed to my car and headed for Founders Square, ready to try Cora's plan out. I drove as quickly as I could, breaking the driving laws along the way. I noticed Cora smirking and looked over, knowing it had something to do with my driving. "What?"

"Oh, nothing. I think I just realised why I came here. It seems you can drive like a maniac without getting points on your licence. This is one thing I can't wait to try out myself."

We had a brief conversation about the driving but soon Founders Square appeared and the car became silent. As I pulled the car over Shane leaned in and spoke quietly so no vampire outside could hear. "Ok, no pressure but this is my girlfriend's life on the line so please can we get this right."

"Jeez, do you lack faith in my plan?" Cora responded with a grin.

Before another conversation started I interrupted. "Come on guys lets just get things rolling, we all know what we have to do."

Everyone answered together. "Yeah."

"Ok, let's go."

We all bailed from the car and began to walk calmly to where Claire was being held, passing the vampires that guarded the surrounding area. We didn't arouse suspicion but we did get some scowls from some of the vamps, but that wasn't anything new.

Claire was sat how we left her, with her arms wrapped around her knees and her entire body shaking. None of us stopped for a chat or any explanation, just got straight in with getting her out of there. Cora leant down and whispered quietly in Claire's ear. "Claire take off your shoes, quick."

As Eve began removing her own to switch Claire turned her head and looked at Cora with a confused expression. "Who are you? And why?"

"No time just do it."

She didn't question again and went straight to removing her pumps. Once they were removed I handed Eve's heavy boots to Claire and Claire's pumps to Eve. Eve wasn't impressed by them. "Can't believe I have to wear these."

"Ssshhh!"

Again Cora went through things to explain to Claire and remind the rest of us. "Ok, Eve put the blanket on." She waited for her to do so before continuing. "Right, I'm going to break the bars here. Shane, Eve, the second you here them snap run like hell towards the east side of the hall. Me and Michael will drag Claire around the back and we will meet you there. Are you ready?"

"Yeah. We are ready."

"Ok. One, two, three!"

Cora placed her hands on the bars and pulled. The entire frame of the side of the cage bent away with a loud crunch and in the same second Shane and Eve ran for it. As they ran I grabbed Claire and pulled her out through the mangled bars and holding her up by an arm each me and Cora flashed out of the guarded area, while hauling Claire along with us. "Hey, what are yo-"

I put my hand over her mouth to stop her speaking so no one would hear her. Looking around I noticed that none of the vampires had noticed us, but I did see them going after Shane and Eve, I even heard Eve giggle like it was funny, typical.

It worked even better than I thought; we managed to get to the back of the Council Hall without a problem. As we waited for Shane and Eve to join us I listened to see if they were Ok. I heard one of the guards talking to them so I knew they had been stopped. "What are you two doing?" This one didn't sound very nice.

Eve was the one to answer. "I don't know. I think I may be a little drunk, that's probably why I decided to run around in a blanket like a superman cape."

Even I couldn't help a little laugh at that. Of course the vampire didn't find it too funny. "The girls gone. Where is she?"

"How the hell would we know? It's not like I stuffed her in my pocket. You can check if you like." Now Cora was trying to stifle a laugh so I knew she was listening too. The vampire went silent, obviously he was thinking of a reason why he could keep accusing them. He didn't find one.

"Get out of here. And if I find out you're involved in this you will be seeing me again."

Shane then ended the conversation. "Sure thing. Happy fanging."

After five minutes the pair finally appeared after they double back so the vamps didn't see where they were going. As soon as they saw us Eve commented. "Hey, that was actually kind of fun."


	7. Chapter 7

Shane's POV

I couldn't believe we had gotten Claire out of there, that she was stood in front of me without a scratch on her. She didn't seem the same though, she still looked lost. The second me and Eve made it around that corner and I saw Claire I headed straight to her. I moved to hug her but she shook me away which really hurt. "What are you doing? Why did you break me out? I should be left in there to die for what I did."

She still believed she'd killed someone and that she deserved to burn alive. I couldn't allow her to carry on believing that so taking hold of her shoulders I looked deep into her eyes trying to drill the truth into her. "Claire, it wasn't you. You're being controlled."

She shook her head as tears began to flow. "Don't try to defend me Shane, I don't deserve it!"

"Claire, listen to me. _You _are innocent, you have to believe me."

I heard a sigh behind me before Cora appeared at my side. "It's not that easy to get someone out of glamour, especially glamour as strong as Glorianna's. Here, let me try." She moved me aside and stood in front of Claire and spoke loud and clear to her. "Claire, I don't really know you but this is for your own good Ok."

I gasped as Cora's hand swiped through the air straight at Claire's cheek, causing her to yelp out in pain. "Hey, what the hell are you doing? Stop it!" I grabbed her hand to stop her taking another hit at my girl. We both looked at Claire to see if she had snapped out of it but as she shook her hair out of her face we saw the same distant look in her eyes.

Eve was seriously worried for her best friend and came over to take her hand. "What are we going to do? It's not working."

Cora shook her head slightly. "Amelie. Amelie can easily snap her out of it. Glamour is like a cheap party trick to her. So we just have to make Amelie listen long enough before she freaks out and tries to kill one of us for breaking her out."

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Eve dragged Claire along towards the entrance of the Council building while me, Michael and Cora followed.

Around the corner we found we were pretty lucky, none of the vampires had decided to hang out near the entrance. Cora took the lead in case any vampires decided to cause trouble once we were inside while Michael took the back in case we were followed in. I stood by Claire as tears continued to spill from her eyes.

After walking through about five doors we finally came across a vampire I had never met before and I feared things were going to get ugly. He looked at Claire and he flashed fang at her. "You're meant to be locked up ready to burn. How dare you defy-"He saw Cora and incredibly his eyes went wide in what looked like fear as she glared at him. "Cora! W-what are you doing? Sh-she's killed one of us. I couldn't- shouldn't let you take her away."

"Oh shut it Daniel. Don't call me apart of us again or you will be swallowing silver. Also she hasn't killed anyone so get your facts straight. Now get the hell out of my way!"

He stepped aside with no argument and after a satisfied smile Cora continued on through the doors ahead. We walked into a waiting room with Amelie's office just ahead. Michael wanted to know what the hell that confrontation was about. "Why was that guy scared of you?"

"I know he appears to everyone else as a scary vamp. But let's just say I managed to uncover his true side using a little silver and sunlight. That's what happens when you threaten me."

"Remind me to never piss you off then."

"I will." From behind her I saw her cheeks pull back from the sides into a smile.

I guessed everyone who had sense would wait for permission to go into Amelie's office, but Cora ignored any sense as she pushed the door open and strolled in casually. Amelie was there of course, stood by her desk looking furious. "I don't condone break outs. I assure you, all of you will be punished for this."

"Before you start with the punishments you might want to make sure you are punishing the right people." Cora of course. The only one I've ever seen to talk to Amelie like that except for Claire.

"What are you talking about?"

"Eve, bring Claire to Amelie please."

Eve did so warily, worried Amelie would hurt her. She pulled Claire forward and stood her in front of the ice queen.

Amelie was confused, which was new. "Someone explain now please what is going on."

"Look into her eyes and see for yourself."

She did so, only for a second. A second though was all she needed. In the moment she peered into Claire's brown confused eyes I saw a look of astonishment flash across her face. "She is being glamoured. How?"

"Glorianna without a doubt. She is jealous of her having Shane it would seem, so she tried to get her killed without getting herself into trouble. And she nearly succeeded."

"Oh, well even I must apologise for not realising this for myself. I should have known."

"Understandable but we need you to get her out of it. If you would please."

"Of course."

Amelie took hold of Claire's wrist and pulled her forward, I went to stand by her. She leaned forward and looked deep into her eyes, probably right into her soul. She ordered her softly but very clearly. "Claire, as your Patron I order you to break out of this trance immediately."

Claire's eyes suddenly rolled into the back of her head and her legs collapsed from under her, I caught her in my arms easily and held her steady to look at her. Her eyes slowly opened, slightly confused at first but soon it all came to her, everything that had happened. Her eyes went wide and she burst into tears.

"Claire, Claire! Oh it's Ok you're out of there now, you're safe. I promise."

"This is all my fault! Please no! "

"You haven't done anything wrong, baby."

"No you don't understand. Glorianna, she said she will kill you all if I survived this."


End file.
